1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device with a spatial module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia technology is now commonly integrated with portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants and cell phones to meet an increasing demand portable entertainment. In these devices, a speaker is generally included.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical portable electronic device 10 may include a housing 110, a speaker 120, a circuit board 130 and a plurality of passive/active electronic components 140 positioned on the circuit board 130. The housing 110 includes a bottom wall 112 and a circular wall 114 perpendicularly extending from the bottom wall 112. The bottom wall 112 defines a plurality of through holes 116. The circuit board 130 is placed on the circular wall 114. As a result, the circuit board 130, the circular wall 114, and the bottom wall 112 form a cavity 118. The cavity 118 communicates with the plurality of through holes 116. The speaker 120 is received in the cavity 118 and is electrically connected to the circuit board 130. A sound emitting surface 122 of the speaker 120 faces the plurality of through holes 116. When the speaker 120 is activated, air in the cavity 118 is resonated by the sound emitted from the speaker 120.
For a high-quality sound effect, a large-volume resonating cavity 118 is required. A typical way to create a large volume cavity 118 is to increase the distance between the circuit board 130 and the bottom wall 112 of the housing 110. However, this increases the thickness of the electronic device 10, making the electronic device less portable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.